CLARIFY
by Leviar17
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Bekerja di tempat yang sama. Tiba tiba muncul Sehun diantara mereka. Baekhyun yang Judes, Chanyeol yang Cuek dan Sehun yang usil. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? ada selingan dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga. seiring berjalannya waktu akan muncul member exo lainnya. CHANBAEK. CHANYEOL. BAEKHYUN. SEHUN. CHANBAEK!MAIN. HUNBAEK!SLIGHT. KAISOO.


**CLARIFY**

 **Warning**

 **Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Typo (s) etc.**

Saat itu, musim semi. Musim dimana bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Pada musim ini orang orang akan banyak ditemukan dipinggiran jalan ataupu menghadiri festival bunga dengan keluarga maupun dengan seorang yang dikasih untuk melihat indahnya bunga sakura tersebut. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk seorang Lelaki yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu tinggi, yang mempunyai warna kulit putih cerah dengan kaos hitam yang dipakainya dipaduhkan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran yang membungkus badanya, dan dengan jeans hitam yang sudah tidak bisa dikategorikan lagi sebagai jeans yang bagus, karena banyak sobekan yang terlihat disetiap sisinya.

Lelaki tersebut berjalan terburu-buru menuju gedung yang cukup tinggi. Langkah kakinya yang dibungkus oleh sepatu snikers berwarna yang senada dengan jeansnya tersebut sangat cepat sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang ada didepanya. Sampai pada akhirnya dia menyenggol sebuah motor yang terparkir yang tidak beraturan di pinggir jalan tepat sebelumm gedung tempat ia bekerja. Lelaki dengan bibir tipis yang berwarna sedikit merah tersebut pun melenguh.

"Shit!" Siapa orang yang memarkirnya motor seperti ini" ucapnya sambil memberdirikan kembali motor yang telah ia jatuhkan. Setelah itu dia mengecek kemungkinan kerusakan yang dia akibatkan. Ya, dia tahu ini salahnya, jadi dia merasa bertanggung jawab.

"Ah Cuma sedikit goresan" ucapanya sedikit pelan. "Sial tapi ini bukan motor biasa, aku mungkin akan mengeluarkan banyak biaya untuk memperbaikinya" lanjutnya.

Setelah ia memastikan kerusakan pada motor sport tersebut, dia melihat jam untuk meastikan waktu.

"Aku sudah terlambat!" Teriaknya.

'aku perlu meninggalkan nomer ku saja sehingga dia bisa menghubungiku untuk mengganti servis motornya' ia berfikir seperti itu, kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian tersebut, segera setelah meninggalkan sebuah note yang ia temple di spion motor. Dan tidak menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera berlari dengan kaki pendeknya.

 **CHANBAEK**

" Prok prok prok" tepukan seorang Lelaki yang duduk di depan layar computer menyambut seorang yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut.

" Wah tumben sekali kau terlambat Baekhyun, ssi? Apa yang terjadi padamu begitu berkeringat? Ini masih begitu pagi " lanjut Lelaki yang mempunyai tinggi sedikit lebih tinggi dari baekhyun dengan cengiran lebarnya di depan computer.

" Ya begitulah Jongdae, ssi, Aku bangun kesiangan, ada seseorang yang mengubah alarmku" ucap Lelaki yang yang bernama Baekhyun tersebut dengan nada jengkel. Jawabnya denganmemandang tanjam Lelaki berwajah kotak yang mengajak bicara sebelumnya sekilas sebelum dia duduk di tempatnya.

" Ahhh, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang membuatmu terlambat itu, dia berhasil mematahkan rekormu yang tidak pernah terlambat itu hehe " Ucap Jongdae dengan beranjak menuju meja Baekhyun. "Berikan salamku untuknya" lanjut Jongdae, sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

" Aku pasti menyampaikanya Jondae ssi" Ucap Baekhyun tegas. "Kembalilah ke mejamu, melihat cengiranmu pagi ini dapat merusak moodku" lanjut Baekhyun mendorong agak keras badan kurus Jongdae tanpa memandang wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku Baek?" Goda Jondae pada baekhyu lebih lanjut lagi

"kau taya kenapa aku marah? Aku mendapat omelan dari Lee sajang karena keterlamatanku, lalu pagi tadi aku mengalami sedkit kecelakaan, dan sekarang kau menggodaku. Ya! Kim Jondae, enyalah" Ucap baekhyun kasar.

"hahaha ya ya ya, ayoklah jangan marah baek" Lelaki bernama jongdae itu beranjak kembali ke kursinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, janga bicara padaku" kata baekhyun ketus.

"Ahhh oke aku mengerti, oiya tadi kau dicari oleh Choi Sajang, katanya ada hal penting yang ia ingin bicarakan denganmu" kata Jondae sambil mendudukan kembali pantatnya pada kursi tepat di depan Baekhyun.

 **CHANBAEK**

Setelah mendengar ucapan Jongdae, Baekyun Segera beranjak menuju ruang Choi Sajang.

Di salah satu sudut ruangan, terlihat seorang lelaki yang berambut pirang berkewarganegaraan China sedang menghadap lelaki yang sedang membaca serius beberapa berkas yang ada ditanganya.

"jadi apa yang semua naskah, dan bahan yang akan kita pakai sudah terkumpul? Kalian sudah mengkordinasikan dengan ketua bidang kan?" Tanya sesosok pria yang memiliki mata yang cukup besar dibandingkan dengan orang korea pada umumnya.

" Hampir Semuanya sudah hyung, tapi ada 1 bidang yang belum. Naskah mengenai tempat favorit of the month. Aku sudah memberitahukan pada Woohyun Hyung, dia berjanji akan menyelesakan secepatnya." Jelas seorang lelaki dengan perawakan yang cukup pas, yang sepertinya rajin berolaraga karena hal itu tercetak jelas pada kemeja pas badan yang dipakainya. Tapi, satu ciri khusus yang dimilikinya yaitu lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya yang menyerupai panda.

"Ya Bocah! Kenapa kau baru mengatakanya. Aku harus menghadap Choi sajang rabu depan. Apa yang akan aku katakana padanya" ucap pria dengan rambut hitam legamnya itu, yang tampak sama dengan kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Tenang Chanyeol Hyung, Woohyun Hyung berjanji akan menyelesaikannya siang ini, jadi besok saat kau menghadap Choi Sjang semuanya sudah beres" Ucap Bocah panda yang bernama Huang Zitao itu.

"Dimana Jimin? Keanapa aku belum melihat dia hari ini?" Tanya chanyeol pada bocah panda yang duduk di depanya.

" Dia masih dalam perjalanan hyung dia baru sampai di Mapo gu, dia terjebak macet" jawab tao menjelaskan, ia merapikan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di meja depanya.

"Dasar bocah itu! Kenapa tidak mencari rumah disekitar kantor saja, begini caranya dia bakal telat terus." Kata Chanyeol, dia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dengan santai. "JIka si Woohyun itu sudah mengirimkan tugasnya, segera kau memberitahuku" lanjutnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tao." Aku kira,cukup untuk sekarang,kau bisa kembali ke tempat dudukmu" kata Chanyeol. "oiya, apa staf baru yang kau ceritakansudah mulai bekerja hari ini? Tanya chanyeol lanjut.

"aku dengar sih begitu hyung, mungkin sekarang ia sedang orientasi dengan Hanbin" Jawab Tao sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

 **CHANBAEK**

Akhirnya, jam makan siang pun telah tiba, jam dimana ditunggu oleh semua pekerja. Tidak terkecuali oleh Byun Baekhyun. Dia berjallan dengan cerianya menuju kantin kantor. Akan tetapi

"Drt Drt Drt…." Suara HP baekhyun bergetar di saku celancanya.

 **1 Pesan baru**

Sebuah Nomor Asing mengirim pesan padanya.

i Aku pemilik motor yang kau rusak. Aku akan mengabari langsung saat aku sudah mendapat jumlah pasti biaya perbaikanya. /i

Raut muka baekhyun pun langsung berubah. Dia teringat kembali kejadian pagi tadi. Ya dia tahu ini memang salahnya, tapi menurutnya ini bukan kesalahan dia sepenuhnya, pemilik motor juga memegang peran juga. Ia menganggap bahwa pemilik motor juga memarkir sembarangan.

"Sial, aku lupa" Ucap baekhyun lesu. "Aku masih punya tanggungan" lanjutnya lagi.

Lelaki bertubuh ramping itu pun tidak ceria lagi menyambut makan siangnya, ia berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya malas dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan dengan melanjutkan merangkul baekhyun dari samping.

"Ya, kau kenapa baek? Badmood mu belum hilang? Tanya Lelaki yang dilihat dari sisi manapun berbentuk kotak itu.

"Jongdae ah, kau masih inget tentang hal yang membuatku marah?" Tanya baekhyun dengan memandang memelas pada pris disampingya tersebut. jongdae hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya! Aku benar2 sedang mendapat masalah. Aku benarbenar mengalami kecelakaan" Ucap Baekhyun

 **"** Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa? Apa kau terluka?" Reaksi Jongdae sedikit berlebihan.

 **"** Tidak, bukan kecelakaan seperti itu. Aku menjatuhkan motor seseorang" Terang Baekhyun.

"Orang yang bertambah tua sepertimu memang cenderung sering melakukan hal seperti itu baekhyun~ah" Sindir Jongdae

"Ya! Aku tidak sengaja melakukanya. Aku terburu-buru dan hanya terjadi kerusakan kecil ko. Jongdae ah Kira –kira berapa kisaran biayanya?" lanjut Baekhyun

"Jenis apa itu?" Tanya jongdae sambil melepas rangkulanya pada baekhyun

"Motor sport" jawab baekhyun singkat.

"Ya! Apa itu milikku?" teriak jongdae seketika

"Astaga, bukan motor bekas seperti milikmu, tapi motor sport yang sebenarnya." Ucap baekhyun cepat.

"Benarkah? Kau harus menghubungi pemiliknya segera. Sepertinya akan menghabiskan biaya yang cukup besar baek. Semoga keberuntungan sedang memihakmu" jelas jongdae.

"Ya! Jangan menakutiku. Salah memilih untuk bercerita denganmu . Anyway, pemiliknya sudah menghubungiku, dia belum memberikan jumlah pastinya." Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oiya, berdoa saja pemiliknya baik, sehingga kau hanya harus membayar setengahnya, untung-untung tidak usah membayar hehe. Ayok, kita segera ke kantin, sebelum semua pilihan lauk berkurang." Ucap jongdae sambil menarik baekhyun menuju kantin.

 **CHANBAEK**

"Kau sudah mengerti dengan yang aku jelaskan kan?" Tanya prria berambut gelap dengan model rambut yang diangkat ke atas.

"Ya sunbaenim, aku akan mengingatnya" Jawabnya pemuda disampingnya sopan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi keluar dulu, kau tau jalan balik menuju ruang redaksi kan?" lelaki itu menyakinkan lagi pria muda di depanya.

" Ne, Sunbaenim" pria muda itu membenarkan posisi tasnya.

"Baiklah Sehun ah ,aku pergi dlu, sampai bertemu lagi nanti" salamnya pada sehun sambil menepuk pundaknya.

 **CHANBAEK**

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang mereka inginkan, Baekhyun dan Jondae menuju Meja tempat rekan lainya berkumpul.

"Baek. bukankah dia Seulgi, seorang announcer, Siapa yang di sampingnya? Oh… Park Chanyeol Ada gosip mereka sedang berkencan. Apa itu benar?" Tanya jongdae pada lelaki yang berambut hitam didepanya.

Terlihat seorang Lelaki tinggi yang sedang berdiri bersampingan dengan wanita yang cukup tinggi pula, akan tetapi terlihat serasi dengan sang lelaki nya ditempat pengambilan makanan.

"Mereka pasti hanya membicarakan sesuatu.. Ya! Hanya karena mereka berbicara berdua, itu tidak berarti mereka sedang berkencan. Bodoh!" jelas baekhyun pada Lelaki dengan rambut keriting coklat yang sedikit menutupi matanya.

" Baek lihatlah lagi , aku yakin mereka sedang berkencan. Mereka terlalu dekat untuk sekedar berbicara saja. Ck ck ck, Aku akui Park Chnayeol memang memiliki bakat dalam hal seperti itu. Wah sudah berapa jauh ya hubungan mereka?" Tanya Jondae sambil menyuap makananya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" cela baekhyun singkat, dia tidak perduli dengan orang yang dibicarakn Jongdae. "Sudah, aku tidak mau membahas mereka. Aku kesini untuk makan." lanjut baekhyun, lalu meminum segelas jus didepanya.

"aaa, kau tidak asik baek" ledek Jongdae.

"Dasar tukang gossip!" Ucap baekhyun singkat.

 **CHANBAEK**

Di sisi lain, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut yang tertata rapi sesuai dengan setelan jas abu rapi yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Pria tersebut melangkahkan kaki ke meja di sudut ruangan tempat yang ia datangi. Semua mata tertuju padanya, ya selain tubuh tinggi yang dimilikinya, ia juga memiliki paras yang menawan.

"Chanyeol, ikut denganku, kita dipanggil DIrektur di ruanganya" ucapnya tegas. "Oiya Jangan lupa bawa semua berkas untuk majalah yang akan ditebitkan bulan depan" lanjutnya berjalan meninggalkan meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera mengikutinya. Berbicara TInggi, memang Chanyeol yang lebih unggul. Dengan langkah kaki yang sangat lebar akhirnya chanyeol berhasil menyusul pria yang memanggil dia sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung? Tanyanya pada pria disampingya. "Hyung? Siwon Hyung?" karena tidak mendapatkan respon chanyeol memutuskan untuk menanyakanya lagi.

"Ah maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus. Aku juga tidak mengerti Yeol, kita lihat saja nanti" jawabnya tidak yakin.

Saat mereka sampai, Siwon segera mengetuk pintu yang ada di depanya. Chanyeol pun langsung mengkutinya dari belakang.

"Masuklah" Suara berat terdengar dari dalam.

 **CHANBAEK**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju vending mechine. Ia merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia berniat membeli satu kaleng kopi di vending mechine tersebut sebelum seorang pemuda menabraknya dengan menumpahkan minuman yang ada ditanganya ke kemeja baekhyun. Sepertinya cairan tersebut tepat mengenai bagian depan baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya.

"YA! Bocah apa yang kau lakukan!"Teriak Baekhyun pada pemuda di depanya dengan mengibaskan tanganya pada bagian kemeja yang basahtersebut.

"Ahhh, maf, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" seru Lelaki berambut coklat dengan poni lempar miring yang menutupi sebagian dahinya.

" Ya!,maaf? Liat kemejaku jadi basah. Apa dengan maaf kemejaku kembali jadi kering dan bersih kembali?" bentak baekhyun pada pemuda yang menjulang tinggi di depanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan mencucinya" jawab pemuda yang masih menundukan kepalanya, tampak menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"YA! Tatap orang yang kau ajak bicara." Ucap Baekhyun tegas

Pemuda di hadapan baekhyun mengagkat mukanya, menurut baekhyun ia mengira ngira bocah didepnya ini mungkin baru lulus senior high school, begitu polos. Dia mengenakaan kaos hitam berlengan panjang yang tidak begitu ketat, tapi cocok membungkus badanya dengan bawahan celana bahan yang sedikit longgar sebatas mata kaki. Dia terlihat kekanakan sekali, terlihat nametag, yang pasti dimiliki oleh semua orang di tempat baekhyun bekerja.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini pemuda tersebut berbicara tanpa menghindari mata baekhyun.

"Kau baru bekerja disini?" baekhyun berjaalan menuju vending mechine yang sempat dia lupakan sesaat tadi. pemuda tersebut yang memiliki rahang yang cukup tajam itu hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa koin yang ada di saku kemejanya, baekhyun melepaskan kemeja yang dipakainya dan ditaruh di kursi yang berada di dekat vending mechine tersebut. Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin di depanya, ia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman berion saja untuk mengembalikan moodnya. Ia tidak jadi membeli kopi, rasa kantuknya hilang gara gara bocah tinggi yang masih berdiri dibelakangya.

"Bocah, siapa namamu? kemeja ini harus kau cuci bersih." kata baekhyun kembali menghadap bocah didepanya dan memberikan kemeja kotak2 dengan warna dasar putih.

"Oh Sehun…" jawab bocah itu singkat.

"Baiklah Oh sehun, kau harus segera mengembalikanya di bagian design, jika ada yang menanyakanmu saat saat kau mengembalikanya, bilang saja mau bertemu Byun Baekhyun" terang baekhyun.

"Baik Sunbaenim, aku akan mencucinya dengan bersih dan wangi dan segera mengembalikanya" jawab sehun membungkuk, karena dengan berahirnya percakapan mereka baekhyun segera beranjak pergi kembali menuju ruanganya.

 **CHANBAEK**

Setelah melewati beberapa perdebatan, akhirnya salah satu dari ketiga orang yang berda di ruangan yang bertuliskan "Direktur" itu menyampaikan kesimpulanya.

"Jadi,kita harus mengubah beberapa konsep pada majalah yang akan kita terbitkan, karena konsep yang sebelumnya sudah bocor. Apakah begitu yang direktur maksudkan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada pria yang duduk didepanya yang dapat diperkirakan akan memasuki kepala 5.

"Chanyeol, kesimpulanmu benar sekali" jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi jika kita mengubahnya, aku tidak jamin majalah akan keluar dalam waktu yang ditargetkan.

"Kau harus tetap membuatnya tepat waktu, aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu, chanyeol. Aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Bukan begitu, siwon sajang?" Direktur meminta dukungan pada pria lain yang ada disampiingku.

"Betul sekali direktur. Kita juga semua sudah tahu keahlian Chanyeol. Dia pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu" jawabnya menyakinkan.

"baiklah aku akan mencobanya" Jawab Chanyeol Pasrah.

"AKu tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran direktur itu hyung, memangya mengubah konsep itu sama dengan membalikan tangan, dengan mengubah konsep, konten uga akan berubah, semuanya akan ikut saja aku mengakalinya dengan mencari konsep yang tidak berputar jauh dari konsep yang awal, tapi tetap saja itu membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang banyak. Tidak hanya itu biaya juga akan membengkak." Curhat Chanyeol pada Siwon.

"Ya aku paham sekali itu yeol, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah keputusan dari atas. Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Oiya, soal biaya, tadi direktur juga sudah menegaskan bahwa dia yang akan bertangung jawab" Balas Siwon mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Memang hyung, tapi aku harus bilang apa pada stafku, mereka akan bekerja lagi lebih keras. Padahal seharusnya sekarang ini fase istirahat sejenak karena tugas mereka sudah rampung" lanjut chanyeol pusing, ia mengacak2 rambutnya.

"Mereka pasti bisa mengerti yeol, kau jelaskan saja sebenarnya. Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin itu" SIwon mencoba untuk meyakinkan chanyeol lagi. Kalo ini ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman andalanya dimana lesung pipinya dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Baiklah hyung, aku kembali ke ruangaku. Sepertinya aku harus memberitahukan berita buruk ini secepatnya agar mereka lebih siap menghadapi segala seuatunya besok." Chanyeol berjalan lesu keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

 **CHANBAEK**

Segera setelah semua pekerjaan dia selesaikan, ia segera pergi menuju halte. Ia merasa kedinginan. Walaupun musim sudah mulai menghangat, tapi tetap saja, ini sudah malam dan baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaos pendek saja dan tipis lagi. Ia berdecak sebal memikirkan kejadian saat di depan vending mechine itu. Jika saja kemejanya tidak kotor dan basah, ia tidak akan terburu-buru menuju halte untuk pulang. Dalam perjalananya menuju halte, ia melihat motor yang dijatuhkanya tadi pagi. Ia ingat sekali, dari warna dan tentunya dari bekas kerusakan yang dibuatnya. Tapi sekarang sudah berganti tempat, tepatnya di tempat parkir pegawai kantor tempat ia ekerja.

'Perasaanku tidak enak, jangan jangan ia juga bekerja di kantor yang sama denganku.' Suara hati baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu pemilik motor itu saja, baekhyun berpikir mungkin dengan berbicara langsung denganya bisa mengurangi biaya perbaikan. Seorang pemuda berperawakan yang cukup tinggi berjalan menuju motor tepat di samping Baekhyun.

'Tidak mungkin...!' Baekhyun Berteriak dalam hati.

"Ah Anyeonghaseyo sunbaenim. Kita bertemu lagi" ucapn pemuda itu sopan.

Pemuda yang menyapa baekhyun ini sama dengan pemuda yang ditemuinya di tempat vending mechine sebelumnya di kantor.

"Oh Annyeong! Ini motormu?" tanyaku langsung ke inti. Dan dia membalas dengan anggukan.

"Waw Kau memiliki motor yang bagus. Kau tau…" baekhyun menjeda sedikit ucapanya." aku yang tadi pagi menjatuhkan motormu." Lanjut baekhyun to the point.

Pemuda itu tidak merespon, ia menunggu baekhyun berucap lagi.

"Kemari dan lihatlah ini. Aku hanya menggoresnya sedikit. Oh iya Jangan bermurah hati karena aku sunbaemu. Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu, oke?" kata baekhyun.

"Ya, sunbaenim Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mengerti" kata pemuda itu sambil menghadap ke arah baekhyun.

"Kau mengerti?" baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan, ia berharap pemuda di depanya dapat bermurah hati padanya. Dengan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti baekhyun yang tidak usah membayar biasa servis itu.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan sekarang, aku harus membawanya ke servis dulu" kata pemuda itu mereson ucapan baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,segera hubungi nomerku jika kau sudah mendapatkan jumlahnya" baekhyun menyerah, sepertinya pemuda ini memang polos. Ia tidak menangkap maksud baekhyun.

"Baiklah sunbaenim." Kata sehun sopan.

"Kau pergi duluan. Aku akan pergi setelah kau pergi." Ucap baekhyun.

"Aku bersikeras kau pergi dulu, Sunbaenim" kata sehun memaksa.

"Lihatlah ini Bocah! Motormu menghalangi jalanku. CK CK kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata baekhyun sebal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggeser motorku terlebih dulu?" sehun menyela.

"Lupakan! Aku sudah disini!" kata baekhyun dengan kemarahan yang sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

 **CHANBAEK**

Terlihat beberapa orang yang berkumpul dengan chanyeol di tenda makanan malam ini.

"Makanlah. Makanlah." Ucap chanyeol ceria

"Tapi, kenapa kau membelikan kami hanwoo?" Tanya tao. "sangat aneh" lanjutlah lagi.

"Apa kau baru saja mendapat uang gaji pertengahan bulan hyung?" ucap salah seorang pemuda disamping tao.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menjawab singkat.

"Aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak. Menurutku ini berkaitan dengan majalah yang akan terbit,benar begitu hyung?" Ucap tao lagi.

"Konsep majalah kita kan sedikit berubah. Beberapa konten perlu diganti. Jadi sepertinya mulai besok dan beberapa hari kedepanya kita akan sangat sibuk sekali" ucap chanyeol cepat, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega mengatakanya pada mereka.

"Hyung mengapa kau mengatakan yang tidak masuk akal" ucap pemuda lain disamping Chanyeol.

" Aku berkata sejujurnya. Ini perintah daridirektur langsung." Kata chanyeol menyesal.

"Hyung! Aku tidak mau. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri?" ucap pemuda di samping tao lagi.

"Aku merasa ini tidak adil." Ucap salah seorang perempuan adiantara 2 yang ada diantara mereka.

"Aku mengerti." Chanyeol menimpali omongan perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti sunbae. Masalah ini akan memberkan lebih banyak pekerjaan bagi kita. Seseorang mungkin berpikir bahwa kau yang melakukan semua pekerjaan di sini."

"Berhenti menangis" ucap tao pada perempuan satu lagi yang belum mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ingin sebotol Soju!" kata Chanyeol pada akhirnya

"Immo, kami meminta sebotol soju di sini!" ucap tao.

'Hei, aku bilang jangan menangis!" lanjut tao lagi

Suasana di dalam tenda makan itu sudah tidak terkendali.

 **CHANBAEK**

Terlihat seorang lelaki yang hanya memakai kaos hitam pendek menduduki sofa yang terletak tengah ruangan. Ia menghea nafas cukup keras. Ia meminum rakus satu gelas air putih di depanya. Terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Masuklah seorang lelaki perawakan tinggi berkemeja hitam dengan dua kancing teratasnya sudah terbuka dan gulungan tangan pada kemejanya sesiku. Setelah melepas sepatu nya ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di depanya, lalu segera menduduknya pantanya di sebelah lelaki berkaos hitam pendek.

"Ya!Park! Jangan cari gara-gara denganku, moodku sedang tidak baik hari ini." Ucap lelaki berkaos hitam pendek.

"Kau juga, Byun!" balas pria berkemja hitam disampingnya.

 **TBC...**

Jadi dilanjut, atau?

Aku tunggu RnR nya

Terima Kasih :D


End file.
